The Start of an Unwanted Relationship
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: It's basically the same thing as Horrible Memories...Just redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.**

**Redone! May not seem like much, but I did do some proof reading and a couple chapters needed fixed, and I needed to fix the spelling mistakes. Please review. **

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke sighed as he walked back from what he was doing. He saw a wounded fox cub infront of him.

"Great. I can't leave it here alone..." He looked around to make sure no one was around, slipped his shirt off and wrapped the kitsune in his shirt carefuly.

He quickly ran back. His movements smooth as he tried not to harm the fox cub more. He reached his house without being noticed, thankful for which. He walked to his room and gently layed the kit in his bed.

"Stay put, kay? I'm going to get a few things." Sasuke walked into the kitchen to fix the cub something and grab his first-aid kit. He returned to the kitsune, who had managed to sit up.

"You should be resting. It will only hurt more." He sat near the cub and placed his hand out, waiting for the fox to somewhat nuzzle his hand. And it did. Sasuke then tended to the poor things wounds, letting it on the floor to eat, more like drink some warm milk.

"I hate that stuff personaly, but it's good for you." Sasuke was kneeling near the kitsune. When it was finished, it looked up, ears perked, a playful look in his eyes. Sasuke smiled a bit.

"That look reminds me of a certain knucklehead." He smiled and sat down, more like fell, as the kitsune pounced on him. He landed on his back with a small laugh as the young fox licked his neck. After a minute, Sasuke pulled him off with a sad look.

"Sorry to say but, I gotta go lil guy. I have to meet the others at the bridge. I can't take you with me either. I can't keep an eye on you there." The kit pressed it's ears to it's head, tilting his head in a sad manner. Sasuke felt his heart drop.

"Guess I could tell someone that I'm not feeling well." He stood and walked to the kitchen phone, calling Sakura.

"Haruno residents. Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Sakura?" Sasuke faked a sick voice.

"Sasuke! Huh? You sound sick."

"Yeah...I must have trained a bit too hard earlier...I got sick when I got home. I can't make it."

"But you never miss anything like this! You can't just...Oh alright...Get some rest, kay Sasuke-kun?"

"I will Sakura-chan." With that, they hung up and Sasuke turned with a smirk to the kit. "Looks like it's just you and me, lil buddy." The kit perked up again and ran to him, rubbing his head on Sasuke's leg. Sasuke knelt again, petting the kit on the head.

"Come on. I'll see if there's any real food for you." The kit ran into the kitchen before Sasuke could finish and he chuckled, walking into the kitchen, getting into the cabinet.

"Hm...Here we go..." He took something, fixed it and sat it down for the kit when it was finished. The phone rang and Sasuke jumped, looking voer to the phone. It was either Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi or Iruka. He answered the phone, not saying anything.

"Sasuke-teme! Why'd you skip out on that?!" Sasuke cringed at the squeaky boys voice.

"I didn't feel well." Sasuke faked the sick voice again.

"I'll come by and visit then."

"No! I'll be fine." Sasuke prayed to God that Naruto would just leave him alone. This was to stay between him and the kit...only.

"Oish, Sasuke-teme. You need someone to take care of you."

"It was just from pushing myself too hard. All I need is some rest."

"If you say so. I'm going to check on you soon though. I'll call a couple hours before I go to sleep."

"Alright dobe." With that said, Sasuke hung up the phone and turned to see the kit sitting on the floor, head cocked to the side with a curious look. Sasuke smiled and knelt down to it.

"Hey bud. It was the knucklhead. Sorry, I can't let the others know I have a soft spot for animals. Your weakness is letting your enemies know your softspots." He patted the kit's head and smiled some. After while, Sasuke went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, only to turn around and see the kit sitting at the door. He frowned a bit.

"Can't have you watch me while I'm in the shower..." Sasuke thought quick and got an idea. "Let's give you a quick bath and maybe you'll be ready to sleep for a while." He put the plug in the tub and turned the cold water on a bit higher, as he was use to showering in almost completely hot water. Filling the tub up only one quater of the way, he picked up the kit and it squirmed just before it was put in the tub. It relaxed and was about to lay down, deciding not to. Sasuke washed the kit carefuly due to the wounds it still had and then dried it off, it now being sleepy, obvious to the way it kept nodding off in his arms. He smiled and lied the kit on his bed, going to take a quick shower. When he was out, he went to his room and smiled to see the kit asleep on his pillow.

"Now that I think of it, I'm a bit tired." Sasuke said to himself, walking over to the bed and lying down. He stripped himself of the robe, laying in his boxers under the covers. He fell asleep quickly, hand placed gently on the kit, sleeping through the phone call Naruto made, as promised.

**A/N: Don't mind me. My mind's really going with the new story idea's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Naruto's PoV**

We all waited for Sasuke at the bridge where we always met. Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura and I were growing annoyed. In a flash of smoke, Kakashi appeared. And before we could say our usual thing, Sasuke appeared.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alright!" Sasuke just nodded, then looked to Kakashi and sweat dropped. Something seemed to be on Sasuke's mind though. And he had a bag...He must have brought stuff for later for all of us. It _was_ his turn after all.

"Sasuke. I want to talk to you." Kakashi spoke. Sasuke nodded and they walked off a short ways.

**Normal PoV**

"Sasuke."

"What?"

"What's in the bag."

"Nothing." Pause. "Can I go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You can't keep it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasuke."

"What?" Pause...and a sigh.

"Let it go."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The kit."

"Kit?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"The one you took home last night."

"You were watching me then?"

"You were out later than normal."

"So?"

"You can't keep him."

"Until he's better, I will." Sasuke turned and walked away, dropping the bag and going into an automatic sparing match with Naruto. Everytime they were told to train and do as they pleased, Naruto and Sasuke would jump and hide, as if an unspoken spar match was to happen. And it always did.

**Back to Naruto's PoV**

I looked up when I heard Sasuke and he dropped the bag, signaling the start of our spar match. When it dropped, we went at it naturaly. This earned us sighs from Kakahsi and Sakura, but Sasuke never minded, so I never did. As long as Sasuke and I were occupied. Punch after punch was blocked with a punch, along with kicks. Sasuke was like normal, emotionless in our spar match. After a few hours, Sasuke and I landed punches and he pushed back, doing a quick flip, landing not far, kneeling. He looked sick. He was pushing himself again. I walked over to him. Despite the way his stomach was most likely turning, he made a quick sweep kick. This was predictable, but then he got sick.

"Sasuke!" I knelt next to him. He looked so pale. I sighed and waited till he was done getting sick and handed him a cloth that I had with me. He wiped his mouth and nodded.

"I'm carrying you home Sasuke." Before he could protest, I had him on my back, walking slowly and carefuly back. The actual training time had ended a few hours earlier and we decided to stay, so it was just us. I walked him back and he was passed out as we got there. He left his door unlocked. I didn't think it was a smart idea, but then again, he had nothing to worry about. I opened the door and walked in, flicking on the light and shutting the door. I blinked and there stood a kitsune pup. More like sat. It's ears perked up as if it had been waiting for Sasuke. I blinked again and then smiled.

"Hey kit. Sasuke's a bit ill right now but he'll be fine." I carried Sasuke to his room, the small kit right beside me, looking up at us. I couldn't help but smile. Man, Sasuke's house hasn't changed since the last time I was in here. I was just about eight, when they were still here...I mentaly beat myself up for thinking that. I lied him gently on the bed and smiled at him, feeling his forehead.

"Who knew Sasuke-teme had a soft side for wounded animals. Looks like he took care fo you well. Do you have a name yet?" I turned my attention back to the kit. It tilted it's head. Guess that was a no. "Leave it to Sasuke-teme to not give you a name. But, I can't name you lil pal. Come on. Let's see if there's something for you to..."

"Kitchen. Right cabinet. Top shelf." Sauske managed before falling back asleep. I just smiled at his sleeping form, turning back to where I was going to get the kit something to eat. A few hours went by and Sasuke woke up, walking into the kitchen.

"Huh? Dobe, what are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell the others. You got sick and passed out earlier while we were training, so I brought you home." He somewhat glared at me, then sighed heavily.

"Thanks, I guess, dobe. What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"Stay." I tilted my head, looking at him. He was preoccupied with the playful kit.

"Huh?"

"You did carry me back, went through the trouble of that, took care of the kit while I was out in my stubborness, and you stayed awake this whole time. Plus, I don't trust you walking home this time of night. They still threaten you, I've heard them." I looked back down at the kit as soon as Sasuke's eye met mine when he said that. He looked back at the kit and laughed as it fell off the ball it was playing with.

"Naruto. He acts just like you." I looked up at him. "That'll be his name." I blinked, not really believing my ears. Guess I'd have to trust them though.

"Naruto it is then!" I smiled at the kit as it looked up at me, then to Sasuke. Sasuke was right next to me now, kneeling next to the kit, scratching it behind it's ears.

"She loved kits." I looked at him some, a bit confused, then above him, a picture caught my eyes. His mother and them, all smiling. He hadn't cut Itachi out of that picture though. Weird. Not like him. The one next to it was his mother kneeling infront of a full grown female fox. She was smiling. Sasuke resembled her so much, so if he tried to forget her, he would fail in just getting rid of the pictures. I snapped from my thoughts and looked back at Sasuke, who was picking the kit up and standing.

"Come on dobe. None of the other rooms have a bed and it's too cold to sleep in the living room. My bed's made for four." I blushed. Sasuke was actually telling me to _sleep_ in the _same bed_ as _him_. The great Uchiha Sasuke never payed any attention to _anyone_ like that. Then again, he was caring for a kit pup, maybe he did have this huge soft spot he was afraid to show to everyone. I stood and followed him.

"Sasuke?"

"What dobe?"

"Why are you afraid to smile like you really mean it in public."

"It's not me. It hsan't been since then. It never will be."

"But...why?"

"I just can't..." Sasuke's voice dropped, sarrow taking over.

"Sasuke..."

"I'm afraid. I never show I care because I fear of losing them all. Even you, dobe. I almost killed you before and I'm afraid it will happen again."

"Is that why you never leave the house anymore." Sasuke nodded, sitting the kit on the bed, seeming to stare at nothing while he talked to me.

"I'm afraid to leave the house. I'm afraid if they come, they'll kill all of you if I'm with you. Orochimaru made it clear that I should fear him, and I do." Sasuke then slipped off his shirt and glanced at me. "Just go to sleep dobe."

"Does he bother you?" Sasuke looked at me and shook his head. He was lying. I sighed, and nodded, making myself believe him. I lied down after he did. Fifteen minutes later, I looked over and Sasuke was asleep, clenching the bed sheets. The kit was laying between us. I was relunctant, but reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and his eyes snapped open.

"Sasuke, it's only me..." He sighed in relief, nodding.

"Sorry Naruto."

"I was still awake, you just looked uneasy." He mouthed the word oh and looked down, staring at nothing again. More like my chest, but to him, it was nothing. Staring into space again. I sighed.

"Sasuke..." He looked up at me again. I scooted closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dont take this the wrong way, but I'm here. If you need someone..." He nodded, understanding before I finihsed. He smirked.

"Now stop blushing, dobe, and go back to sleep. I know what you meant." With that, he closed his eyes and I really felt my face heat up some. I can't believe I said that to him! What was I thinking? But he didn't mind. He seemed calm and it looked as if he felt safe.

**A/N: Don't mind me. My mind's really going with the new story idea's.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.**

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning, I was up before Sasuke, so I took the liberty to cook. I swear it looked like the teme never ate anymore. And come to think of it, that's when he started to get sick durring our training. I pushed that thought aside, afraid to believe it. After I cooked, which took a couple hours, I went to check on Sasuke, then realized why he wasn't up. One, it wasn't a day we had to meet. Two, it was still really early in the morning. Naruto...or the kit, raised it's head at me with a look of happiness and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on. I made enough for all three of us." I picked him up and carried him into the kitchen, making him a small bowl of the stuff. After about thirty minutes, I heard the shower turn on. Sasuke was finally up. Fifteen minutes later, the shower goes off and another five minutes go by and Sasuke's in the kitchen.

"Smells good in...When the hell did you get here?!" He looked at me, half confused. I sighed and was about to speak when he smacked himself in the head.

"Dammit! I'm such an idiot! Gomen Naruto, I know when you got here."

"Sasuke, have you been eating?" Sasuke looked at me, tilting his head.

"Yeah, why?" He was lying. That was an easy look to figrure out. I knew him way too well and knew he was lying to me. I sighed heavily.

"Sasuke! Why aren't you eating?!" I snapped, standing and slamming my hands on the counter. The kit had taken to explore the house moments before.

"Because I'm not all that hungry!"

"You're going to die!"

"I will not!"

"How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you've ate."

"Not long at all."

"Lier."

"Say what you want."

"Because I know it's true! Sasuke, you're going to kill yourself!"

"And why the hell do you care?!" Sasuke ran from the house. _Dammit. Sasuke, you bastard!_ I thought, then took to chasing him. He didn't get far before Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke, How are...Huh?" He looked at me as I came to a stop, an angered look in my eyes at Sasuke. Sasuke turned to me.

"Leave me alone dammit! YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER! GOT IT?! I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TELLING ME HOW TO FUCKING RUN MY DAMNED LIFE! I'LL STARVE MYSELF TO DEATH IF I WANT!" Sasuke then turned tail and ran. His yelling drew a crowd and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"He's...not eating is he?" I shook my head and Kakashi took off after him, me in close chase. We finaly caught him, seeing he wasn't able to get too far. He had collapsed by the river-side, laying there. He slowly sat up and glared.

"Leave me alone. I don't need you or anyone else. Thought I made myself cl..." There was a splash and Sasuke was cut off.

**Kakashi's PoV**

"Leave me alone. I don't need you or anyone else. I thought I made myself cl..." I couldn't take him anymore, so I kicked him, sending him into the low streamed river. He made a wrather large splash, considering his current size. He was so small. I hadn't really realized this till Naruto and him argued in the streets moments ago. It sickened me to know one of _my_ students was anerexic. His head came above water, as he choked a bit. I walked over to him ontop of the water, kneeling, turning the water into a cage so he couldn't escape. He glared at me a moment.

"Let me out damnit!"

"No. Tell me why."

"None of your damn business. I do as I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" He began to struggle, only making him exaughsted. I sighed and had no choice.

"If you don't quit, I'll show you true fear, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Try it." I smirked and pulled my headband up off my eye, releasing the Sharingan energy. I knew this got to Sasuke whenever he was like this. His eyes widened and I submerged him under water, letting the cage fill, so he couldn't breathe. he looked up, paniced. His eyes showed fear. I waited a moment. I heard Naruto's pleads to let him come up. I waited. Sasuke paniced more and breathed out, his eyes widening. I waited five seconds and let him up, he backed to the oppisate side of the cage, gasping for air, eyes pleading for me to let him go. He asked for it. I let him go and he went back under water. I controled my chakra and recovered my eye. His head came above water and he stayed there until I was gone. Sasuke was going to fear me for a while, but he had it coming. I walked away and left the two boys.

**Normal PoV**

**The next day**

Sasuke had ate the nigth before with relunctance. He went to training with Naruto, taking the cub with him. Unlike normal he sat out and played with the cub, a spaced look in his eyes. Sakura stopped arguing with Naruto when she noticed Sasuke's weird behavior.

"Sasuke?" He didn't look up.

"Huh-uh. Let him be a while, kay? He had a rough day yesturday." She looked at Naruto, a curious look, then walked over to Sauske.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" He just nodded and continued to tease the kit now named Naruto. She sighed heavily and in a puff of smoke, Kakashi was there. Sasuke looked up some, returning to his preoccupation. Kakashi took a quick glance at him and there was a small tension between the two. Sasuke was visibly showing his fear as he didn't look up from the pup, Kakashi staring at him a moment.

"Let Sasuke be! There's things he doesn't want to mess with!" naruto snapped. Kakashi turned to him.

"Right. Let's start then. Sakura, Naruto, time to practice." With that, the two kids went to do the usual rutine. Sasuke was still playing with the cub and never payed attention. After while, Sasuke felt eyes on him. He looked up and backed up into the tree, his eyes meeting the only visible eye on Kakashi.

"Calm down Sasuke. Training's been over for five minutes. I went ahead and sent the others home." Kakashi sat infront of him.

"Then... I should... start heading...home." It was almost like Sasuke was dazing in and out of reality.

"Sit." Sasuke remained sitting. "About yesturday, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"I-it's alright...It was...nothing really...I...I deserved..."

"Stop it, Sasuke, you're not alright. Did I trigger any memories you wanted to forget?"

"N-none..." That was another lie. Kakashi knew it.

"Sasuke. I need you to tell me."

"I-it's nothing I...I can't handle..."

"Theres' something you're afraid of. I can tell. The way you're acting, talking, your chakra. Sasuke, tell me."

"I can handle it, okay?! The last thing I need is help from AN ADULT!" Sasuke stood, grabbing Naruto, about to run off when Kakashi caught him.

"I'll do everything I can think of to torture you until you tell..."

"I WAS RAPED!" Sasuke tensed up, fear taking control, his voice working on it's own, backing himself against the tree, holding the kitsune, dropping to the ground. He shook from all the fear he had. There was no getting by this one. Kakashi froze up, staring at Sasuke. He sure was good at hiding things like that, until memories are jogged.

"Explain. When?"

"Years ago. I was locked in a cage, thrown in water, nearly drowned, raped, beaten. Now let me go!" He stood, only to pass out. Kakashi caught the kit and him at the same time.

"S-sasuke..." He put him on his back and carried him and the kitsune home. Naruto was there, cooking again.

"Kakashi-sensei? Huh? Sasuke?!"

"You're right Naruto, things don't need to be brought up." He sat Sasuke in his room and walked into the kitchen.

"Sensei?"

"Keep a close eye on him." With that, Kakashi walked out. Naruto walked into Sasuke's room, the kit Naruto close behind. He looked at him, afraid for Sasuke. What was wrong with him? Naruto Uzumaki walked into the kitchen and turned the stove off, picking up Naruto-kit and taking him into Sasuke's room with him. He shut the door, locking it.

"Let's rest and keep Sasuke company." With that, Naruto and Naruto-kit climbed in the bed and fell fast asleep with Sasuke. After while, Sasuke woke up to see Naruto fast asleep, close as if protecting him from something. Sasuke sighed and got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Damn...I had to do that huh?" He looked down when he felt something furry rub against his leg. "Naru-kit. Hey there pal." He knelt and pet the kit, watching as it nuzzled his hand.

_Damnit. Why can't I forget now? I was always able to push it aside before. Why now? Mom..._ Sasuke sat down and played with Naruto-kit more. After a few minutes, there was a bit of noise and Naruto stood in the door way.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke didn't look up from the kit, his voice forcefuly back to it's normal tone. "Finish dinner." That's when he looked up. Naruto just smiled a bit.

"Kay. Sasuke..." Naruto was already walking over to the stove.

"Yeah dobe?" Sasuke was now standing, holding the kit.

"If I tell you some things, will you tell me what's got you so worked up?" Sasuke was taken aback by this and looked at him a bit, then away.

"Sorry Naruto. There are some things I want to keep to myself, as there are things I know you want to keep to yourself."

"But it's you. We've been friends for a while now, and we know how the other feels. I just want to know why you're so afraid of sensei now. You use to be so...on going with him and always went at him like he was your target...or close to it." Sasuke just smiled.

"I'll tell ya later dobe. When did you learn to cook anyway?" Sasuke had sat the kit down and was sitting on the counter next to the stove. Naruto looked up and jumped.

"Gah! When the hell did you get there?!"

"I'm light, which means I'm quiet. And I've been sitting here for a few minutes." Naruto sighed and finished up their dinner.

"And to answer the cooking question, I've had to know for a while now."

"And here I thought you only ate ramen."

"Nope. I do get tired of it." Both boys laughed, Sasuke, of course, was greatful for having Naruto around. After while, the two walked out onto Sasuke's roof just near his window, looking up at the stars. It was a warm night and all they really needed were pillows.

"So Sasuke...What had you afraid of Sensei."

"You can't treat me any differently if I tell you. No matter what."

"Deal."

"See...I was uh..."

**Author: Does Sasuke tell Naruto, or what? And what's with naming the kit Naruto-kit? Naruto (the) fox. . Had too. It was cute and fit. Besides, you'll see more of why I decided that in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.**

**Chapter 4:**

"So Sasuke...What had you afraid of Sensei."

"You can't treat me any differently if I tell you. No matter what."

"Deal."

"See...I was uh...I was raped a while back. I don't want to go into details. Not yet, but something jogged my memory, a lot. It scared me." Naruto blinked and looked down, trying to not act differently.

"Naruto! You promised!"

"I know! But how am I to just go on like nothing was said when you've told me that?!"

"It's easy. Just like I do. Push it to the back of your mind."

"Now I'm afraid."

"To what?"

"Touch you?"

"You remind me everyday when we train, so get over it." 

"Wha?! Sasuke!"

"Cool it Naruto! I'm kidding." Silence.

"Sasuke, that's not funny."

"I'll be fine."

"But Sasuke."

"I've lived this far."

"Still..."

"What is one thing that makes you fear life?"

"Huh?"

"What's something you fear?"

"Uh..."

"What the others do to you." Silence. "Understood. Come on. Let's get a snack." Sasuke stood and they walked back inside. Naruto sighed and followed. Naruto couldn't understand how Sasuke was so calm about it. If something like that had happened to himself, he would be scarred for life. He wasn't saying Sasuke wasn't, no. He was saying that Sasuke was too good at hiding his pain. Naruto hated it, but sighed and did what he was told. When Sasuke got annoyed with the blonde's constant staring, he looked up, a calm look on his face.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Stop that."

"What?"

"That too."

"Stop what?"

"Staring at me and playing dumb."

"I'm not!"

"You were too staring at me!!!"

"So what?!"

"It annoys me." Sasuke's voice went back to being calm and Naruto just sighed. Sasuke pushed his chair back and stood.

"I can't eat anymore."

"You barely touched the ice cream."

"I'm not that big on ice cream. I think I'll take a hot shower." Sasuke then walked into the bathroom in his room and Naruto sighed once more, looking at Naru-kit.

"Sometimes I think Sasuke really has it in for himself. Poor Sasuke. Come on Naru-kit. Let's clean this place up for him." Naru-kit tilted his head as in agreement and began to help Naruto...In his own cute way. Naruto finished the dishes and wentt to clean the rest of the kitchen. Sasuke walked from the bathroom and plopped down on the bed, letting the water from his hair mix with the water from his eyes. Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha clan, was crying. The memories of a good child hood flooding back to him. He was crying, wanting his old life back.

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_I hated it! I hated them! I hated life in all! It was a bitch! A real bitch! He had killed them. Then I came here. I had locked myself away for a long ass time. Then they came. Forcing themselves into my life. At first, I hated them, despised them. Then they were like close friends. Friends. That word rolled off my tongue like I had said it all my life. It disgusted me to no end. I had allowed them to get close, then one thing happened and it scared me. I was scarred for life that day. When __**he**__ came and took the only once of pride I had left. After it had ended, I had been replaced where I belonged. They came every other night, or weekend if I was lucky enough. It only lasted about two months. Abuse, things unmentionable. I hated it to no end. I locked myself away again. The two that had forced themselves into my life, I shoved them out again. I stopped talking to them. I stopped thinking of them as friends, but more as rivals. That's when I stopped eating for long periods of time. It happened just recently. Then Naruto, being the baka he was, he came back, pushing doors open like he had the keys. I hated it. He asked me what was wrong, so I told him. If he treats me differently, I'll lose it. I'll die. I'll see to my own demise. No, I hadn't had my revenge yet, but was I really ever going to? I thought not. There was no way. As I trained, he trained. When I pushed harder, he did too. He was always a few steps ahead and always will be. I hated him too. There was no end to my hate. The only thing that kept me from hating it was the kitsune in there with Naruto. All kitsunes at that matter. They were her. She was them. Mikoto Uchiha. Mother to two and Mistress to a clan. His mother. My Mother. I looked to the clock. It was early. I felt my stomach turn. Damnit! I was going to get sick. I ate too much again. I wanted to call for Naruto, but my voice wouldn't let me, so I got sick on the floor near my head. Somehow, Naruto knew. He was at my door when I stopped, cup of ice cold water in hand, wet rag in the other. I looked up at him, tears streaking my face. I hated life so bad..._

**Naruto's PoV**

I heard him. He had gotten sick. Sensitive hearing, considering the nine-tailed youkai that slept within my soul. I had sighed and walked to the kitcen. I grabbed a rag, got it wet and filled a cup up with ice cold water. I walked into his room, watching him as his body tensed when he looked up. _Sasuke_ I thought. _What am I going to do with you?_

Walking over to the bed, I handed him the water and the rag. He wiped off his mouth and drank a bit of water, before he puked again. Thank God I had a strong stomach. I rubbed the Uchiha's back, hoping to help ease his stomch. It helped some. He finally quit. He repeated his actions from a minute ago and then layed back. I placed my hand on his foredhead. His head was warm. No, hot.

"Sick...Sleep Sasuke, kay?" With that, I placed my hand over his eyes, his head moved down some, as if saying a half yes, and he was asleep in no time. I watched his sleeping form and sighed. It was finally out in the open to me. The great Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchuha prodigy, was broken, holding on by a thin string of hope. One day, we'd lose him forever and that day might come soon.

"Why?" Huh? I looked over at him. He was still sleeping. I wanted to ignore him but that same question came up. "Why would you go through such great lengths, through so many dangerous things, for someone like me, Naruto?" Was he really questioning me again? I just watched him as his sleeping form squirmed now. I wanted to just lay on him to get him to quit figiting. He was making me nervous. God Sasuke, was it that bad when you slept so soundly? When you appeared to be at peace, was it really that bad. 

**Flash back**

_"Stop helping me...Naruto. I don't need it. I don't want it"  
_

_"I can tell you different!"_

_  
"Leave me alone Naruto. I told you, I don't need you."_

_"And why not?!"_

"Because, I need to become stronger. And in order for that to happen, I need to survive on my own!"

**End**

_I could have told you differently back then. I could have guessed something like this would happen and told you differently. But you were too stubborn to ask for help. You and your damned pride. Why Sasuke, why? Why couldn't you just fess up?! Be a man and ask for help. I ask for help...all the time. I only have you, Sakura, Sensei and a few others._

"D-Dobe?" Sasuke sounded cold and alone at the same time. I lied myself down next to him and placed my arm over his chest, waiting for him to push it away. To my surprise though, Sasuke just turned to face me and curled into a ball, practicaly asking for attention and human warmth. I felt myself blush.

_Teme. Sasuke just needs someone to comfort him right now. Get that mind out of the gutter._ I scolded myself. I scooted closer to Sasuke and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into a hug. After about fifteen minutes, I was asleep. Naru-kit was above my head and Sasuke was next to me.

**A/N: Starting on chapter 5 now. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.(damn disclaimors)**

_**As An Added Note:**_

_**I would like to thank the fact that with all the stories I've done, I'm proud none of them have been reported, because, to be honest, I really don't remember any of the context in the majority of them. I quit working on them and then things are...deleted from memeory... . **_

**Chapter 5:**

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him into a hug. After about fifteen minutes, he was asleep. Naru-kit was above his head and Sasuke was next to him. Both boys felt safe for that time and Sasuke was willing to admit, he needed Naruto now more than ever. That is, now that Naruto knew his little secret and was willing to help him. He needed Naruto. Sasuke really was holding on by a thin strand of string, almost at loss for hopes. He wanted life to end for him, but he wanted to live for his friends. The kit and the dobe, that was.

**Dream**

_"What would Mikoto think little brother?"_

_"Don't call Mom by her name! You don't even deserve to call her Mom! You ungreatful bastard! Mom __**and**__ Dad did everything for us to make us happy and you turned your back on them, slaughtering them!"_

"Don't you get it Sasuke? I only wanted power. Yes, I regret what I did but I wouldn't go back and change it. This is life. It's fate. And fate has us destined to fight each other to the end. In the end, way back then, despite how much power she had, Mikoto Uchiha had no chance of surviving against me. I proved myself to them by slaughtering them all. Including the kit-loving Mother of ours."

"BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR EVERY LIFE YOU STOLE!"

_**End**_

Sauke bolted upright. As he did, he felt a limp arm fall from his chest to his lap and his eye bolted to his right. He sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Naruto, sleeping.

_Did I really let him wrap his arms around me? Who cares. I was warm and felt safe._ Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at the clock. Two in the morning. He was agitated now. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep.

"Sasuke?" A groggy and sleepy voice sounded.Sasuke looked down to see Naruto looking up at him, eyes showing he was still really tired. Naruto sat up, his ocean blue eyes met Sasuke's onyx eyes. His blonde hair was slightly messy, but was straight down on him, not spiked like normal. Sasuke examined the still sleepy blonde and noted his features.

_Naruto looks better like that. His hair, that is...Huh?_ That's when Sasuke realized Naruto was only in a pair of shorts. He thanked the gods that they weren't boxers. Sasuke, however, still had his t-shirt on and his shorts. His hair was matted down to his face due to the cold sweat he had broken into while asleep.

"Sasuke? You there?" Naruto asked, waving a tired arm in front of the raven-head boys face. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"You should go back to sleep."

"You too, Sasuke-san. You'll get sicker if you don't."

"I can't sleep..."

"Take a hot shower. It always helps me." Sasuke nodded and stood, glancing back at Naruto, who still sat.

"Naruto?"

"I'm going to sit up and wait on you."

"But..."

"In case you need something." Sasuke nodded and walked into the bathroom. After five minutes, Sasuke walked out, hair still matted down to his head, neck and face, only from warm water this time. Sasuke, however, looked cold. Naruto noted that the house was cold at that.

"Do you ever have the heat on?" Sasuke shook his head.

"House is always the outside tempurature. Unless I want it changed..." Sasuke climbed back in bed and Naruto wrapped his arms around the wet and cold looking Sasuke.

"I'll keep you warm till the blankets do their job." That made Sasuke blush. Why was he letting Naruto get so close to him like that? He was straight, for all he knew. He _knew_ Naruto was straight. Naruto wouldn't throw anyone other than Sakura a longing stare for love. The only thing he wanted from anyone else was friendship, so why was this getting to poor Little Sasuke? Sasuke just snuggled up to the blonde, wanting the attention the blonde was wanting to show him. Naruto sure was doing a good job in treating him no different than he usually would and this made Sasuke long more for the young boys touch. No, Sasuke wasn't gay, not at all. He was just wanting the feeling of having someone there for him. Sasuke was finally calm and at three a.m., was fast asleep again, for what Naruto could tell. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't sleep.

_What was Sasuke dreaming about? Why was he so scared? Damnit Naruto! It could have been what he told you earlier! Go back to sleep! Let Sasuke know you can handle life like he can. Let him know you won't start acting different!_ With that thought. Naruto shut his eyes then felt a hand run through his hair.

"Stop thinking dobe. Go back to sleep." Naruto blinked, really confused by now. Sasuke then began to play around with Naruto's hair.

"Sasu...ke?" Naruto's now sleepy voice sounded.

"Mom use to do this when I couldn't sleep. Put me out in less than five minutes. Now stop talking, kay?" With that, in less than ten minutes, both boys were asleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I made a quick finish at 8:30 am since there was no school because of the snow here. Please do review. And also, keep in mind that I will use flames to heat my house this winter. It's really cold.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Own Naruto, Sadly.(damn disclaimors)**

**It was brought to my attention by a reviewer from last chapter. It's cute how kids do that too, isn't it? It's way too kawaii!**

**Chapter 6:**

The next day, Sasuke sat up slowly, feeling no warmth. He felt somewhat paniced but then felt something soft and furry rub against his side. He looked down and saw Naru-kit, rubbing himself against Sasuke's side as if saying it was alright. Sasuke smiled a bit and looked up to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Sasuke? About time. It's noon already!"

"Noon?!"

"He canceled training for today." There was a sigh of relief and Sasuke let his body drop into the bed once more. He was about to go back to being on track again. One more day and then he'd go back to being his usual self, except, he wouldn't let Naruto go back to live in that apartment.

"Say Naruto." Sasuke sat back up to see Naruto about to walk back out of his room.

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"Come live here. I mean...This place is huge and I have more than enough room and I'm sure it gets lonely over there and it gets like that here and..."

"Sasuke,calm down! I'll move in if you want." Naruto chuckled and nodded. Sasuke nodded back with a somewhat embaressed look on his face.

"Kay." He whispered and looked down to pet the cub. Naruto walked back out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen to clean up his little mess. Sasuke soon walked in to see Naruto finish things up and tilted his head.

"Since when were you a house wife?" At that comment, Naruto flushed.

"Hey! That's...Grrr! Sasuke!" Sasuke laughed at how flustered Naruto got when he said house-wife.

"Calm down dobe. It was a joke."

"Not funny." Naruto mummbled as he turned off the running water and looked back to see Sasuke just an inch from him. He jumped back, nearly sitting on the counter, somewhat surprised by the fact Sasuke was so close.

"Jumpy today, aren't we?"

"You're acting weird!" Naruto snapped in self-defense at the raven haired boy. Sasuke laughed again.

_I should do this more often. I know it seems weird but, picking on Naruto in __**my**__ house will be fun. No, our house...WAIT A SECOND!!!!_ Sasuke shook his head as if getting rid of a bad memory and Naruto tilted his head.

"N-nothing...I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Water might be cold."

"It'll wake me up." Sasuke turned and quickly walked into his bedroom and into the shower, taking a, as Naruto had warned, freezing cold shower. He cursed that fact but needed it, badly for those thoughts. When he got out, he was just in a towel. Ironicaly, he had forgotten to grab some clothes and when he walked out into the room, Naruto had just rolled on the floor right near the door of the bathroom, making Sauske jump back almost ten feet. Naruto bolted upright.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Naruto said, eyes closed, face red, holding the kit in his hands. Sasuke's eyes were wide and his face was a complete red. Man, this was something that Sasuke _and_ Naruto were going to have a hard time forgetting. Naruto stood and walked from the room, closing the door. After recovering, Sasuke walked into the bedroom and dressed, walking out into the frontroom to see Naruto sitting down and playing with Naru-kit.

"I uh...I'm gonna go to the training room here..." Naruto looked up, the blush returning to his cheeks as well as Sasuke's. Sasuke turned and jetted up the stairs.

In the room, Sasuke took to pounding the daylights out of the objects in the room. Yeah, that small incadent traumatized him but he had more things to worry about. Like if _he_ was coming back? what would he do to Naruto if he did? What would Sasuke do? He slammed his fist into the punching bag and in three seconds, after pulling his hand back, pain shot through his entire arm and his scream was heard all the way through the once comepletely empty Uchiha residance. Naruto's head shot up towards the stairs and he jumped up, running up the stairs, Naru-kit in close chase. When he saw Sasuke walk out of one of the room, he noticed that Sasuke held his left hand, a look of pain in his eyes.

There was a string of curses coming from the young Uchiha. Naruto ran up to him.

"Sasuke?"

"I hit the damn bag too hard..." Sasuke said, wincing as Naruto took his hand in his own to examine the now broken wrist.

"How the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked, a bit confused and slightly frustrated with the young boy's anger issue. Sasuke shrugged, pain filling his left arm once more due to his unthought-out movements. Naruto sighed and they walked down the hall to the upstairs bathroom to get the medical supplies. Naruto wrapped Sasuke's wrist and then tied his wrist up in a sling so they could get Sasuke to the hospital. There, Sasuke's broken wrist was treated and he was sent home.

**Sasuke's PoV**

As we walked back to the house, I walked behind Naruto some. I couldn't help but watch the way he moved as he walked. He looked like a body guard. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. I felt really calm around him, but why? I shouldn't trust anyone. Especialy not this much. One, it was risky. Two, why should I trust anyone anymore after what my brother had done to me? I found my eyes wander from the back of his head. I forced them to stop at his mid-back and look back up.

_Stop that damnit! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!! _ I scolded myself, forcing my eyes to stay on the back of his head. After a moment, Naruto looked back at me with a smile.

"Something wrong Sasuke? You seemed to be disturbed by something." I looked down, my hair shading my face, thank God, hiding the blush that formed.

"I-I'm fine. Just...My hand feels weird is all. Not the first time though." I sweat dropped as I looked up, sure that the blush was gone. He nodded and turned back to where he was going.

"Alright. Want to get something while we're out? Like, lunch?"

"Ramen sounds good." I mumbled. He was rubbing off on me. He looked back with another smile and nodded, leading me to the Ramen bar. There were a few glances our way, more like glares. Then _she_ came. Ino Yamanaka. I sighed heavily before she reached us. She placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto. How's it going you two? Heard Naruto was staying with you, Sasuke." Damnit! I nodded slowly and looked back down.

"I uh...Well..."

"Sasuke's had it rough the last few days and I've had to help him. Spranged ankle ya know. Kakashi ordered me to stay with him."

_Thank you Naruto!_ I nearly screamed in my head, glad he saved my ass, yet again. I looked up with a nod and she smiled again.

"Hope you get better soon. I miss seeing you active with Kakashi and them. If you see her soon, tell billboard brow I said hey!" With that, she turned to leave, then her body moved with a swift movement between Naruto and me. She gave me an odd look, her arms crossed. She then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Sasuke, are you bi, or gay?" My face went red as I sat upright.

"Hell no!!!" Over reaction...Crap! She blinked, then smiled.

"Kay. I was getting worried about you. Later." Naruto gave me an odd look.

"Nothing, Naruto." I sighed, looking back at the ramen infront of me. I questioned myself on that. Why would I though? I'm Sasuke Uchiha. The straightest thing with two legs in this village. I sighed again and this earned me another look from Naruto.

"Are you tired?" I shook my head.

"No. Not really. Just...a lot on my mind."

"Oh. Alright. Maybe we should get back to the house soon." I nodded and we finished our ramen in silence.

**I know I know. This is kinda a slow moving chapter. It's straying away from what the title means but I'll try and keep it this way, not going too far from the title meaning. Review please. Oh, and have you ever thought about Ino's last name?**

**yAmAnAkA.**

**It's the attack of the letter 'A'! -cracks up-**

**u.u Well, I thought it was funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimor:**

I do not own Naruto or the characters.

Added note, thank all of you for being patient with me.

**Chapter 7:**

Later that night, the boys sat up and watched a movie. 'Distubia' played on the wide screen t.v. Sasuke relaxed against Naruto, eyes half closed. He was falling asleep in the arms of the person he never thought he would. Yeah, he had been over 100 sure that he was straight earlier, but now he was starting to wonder how he really felt. He had found himself thinking of Naruto a lot lately. Sasuke pushed the thought from his mind and focussed back on the movie, trying to stay awake. He felt Naruto's hand slide down his arm. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth. "Naruto, I'm sleeping naked tonight."

"No you're not."

"Why?"

"Because it'll be too weird."

"Fine, then I'm sleeping in my boxers, freak." Naruto shrugged and looked at the back of Sasuke's head.

"I'm a freak?" Sasuke nodded, then shushed him.

"Watch the movie."

"Go to sleep. You can't fight it forever."

"I wanna see the rest of this." Sasuke half protested. _Honestly, Sasuke's more like a child than I would have thought._ Naruto thought, looking back up to the t.v. Sasuke moved some, stripping himself of his shorts, still resting on Naruto.

"Ya know, Sasuke, sometimes it's like the fact that we're both boys doesn't bother you at all."

"It doesn't, until you go looking at my penis again." Sasuke said, refering to one of the first couple of days Naruto had been there.

"It was an accident!" Naru-kit scratched at the bed, getting Sasuke to lean over Naruto more so he could see the cub.

"Hey there, little guy. Come on." He said, picking up the kit and placing it on the bed. Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder a bit.

"Bathroom." Sasuke sat up and nodded. "And while I'm at it, you want something to eat?" Sasuke was about to protest. "You haven't ate all day, Sasuke."

"Fine! Get me some ramen then. Whatever I don't eat, you can finish." Naruto nodded and made his way to the bathroom, then to the kitchen. Sasuke had sooner paused the movie, waiting for Naruto to return. When he did, he handed Sasuke the bowl and Sasuke hit play after the kid got comfortable again. "Naruto, I have a question."

"Ask away." Sasuke was staring at the bowl.

"_If_ and I mean _**if**_ I was bi, or gay, would you date me?"

"Yeah." Naruto didn't even let a small silence fill the room before he replied. He looked over at the raven haired boy some. "I would. I've been thinking about that for the past couple of nights. Call me weird and kick me out of the bed if you want, but every time you scoot back into me, it's like anything that I've ever felt for Sakura couldn't compare to how I feel for--" Sasuke sat the bowl aside while Naruto talked, cutting his words off as he pressed his lips against the blonde's. He gently pushed Naruto's shoulders back, getting him to lie down, lying on top of him. The kit had sooner fell asleep on Sasuke's pillow, since the two normally shared Naruto's. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and stared at him.

"This never happened." They said at the same time, Sasuke pushing himself up.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke remained over Naruto, but on his hands and knees. "Could we...Give it try?" Sasuke nodded, lowered his head and claimed the boys lips. The two finished watching the movie and curled up next to each other, falling asleep quicker than normal.

The next morning, Naruto was up first again. He walked to the kitchen and started breakfast. As he started setting the table, he heard Sasuke walk into the kitchen. "Morning." Sasuke said, walking over to the table.

"Morning." Naruto replied, walking back over to the stove. "Sasuke?"

"I'm gonna try and get back on track with everything. It's gonna take a lot of time though, so work with me." It was as if Sasuke had read Naruto's mind. Sasuke stood and grabbed a bowl, filling it was something for the kit just as it ran into the room. He sat it on the floor and Naru-kit started eating. Sasuke looked at Naruto some and the two sat down to eat. Sasuke started to force food down his throat.

"Don't force yourself to eat too much, kay?" Sasuke looked up and nodded, pushing his chair back. "Shower?" Another nod and Sasuke walked into the room, to the bathroom. It wasn't long before he was back out in the kitchen, messing with the heater. Naruto walked over to the shivering Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke let his arm drop, leaning back into Naruto's touch.

"Thank you, Naruto, for everything. I owe you a lot."

"No you don't. It's what people do for others. I just can't stand to see you suffer like you do." Sasuke nodded, eyes closed, as the warmth from Naruto's body helped warm his own. After goofing around with Naru-kit, the two headed out to do some grocery shopping.

When they got back to the house, Sasuke collapsed on the bed. "Movie."

"No." Naruto said. "The house needs cleaned." Sasuke stood and walked over to Naruto, grabbing his arm.

"You clean the house way too much. Take the day off and let's just sit around and watch movies with Naru-kit all day." Naruto gave in relunctantly and the three were in Sasuke's room with the door shut and locked all day. The phone rang just as it did on the t.v. while 'When A Stranger Calls' played on the screen. Sasuke jumped and reached over, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke." It was Sakura. "Everything okay with you and Naruto. I haven't heard from him all day."

"We're fine. He's sitting right here." He handed the phone to Naruto.

"Hello?"

"Naruto? What are you doing at Sasuke's?"

"He wanted to hang out." He looked at Sasuke, who nodded.

"Oh..."

"Invite her." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke said get over here so we can all watch movies."

"I don't know..."

"Ask him yourself." Naruto handed the phone back to Sasuke.

"Sakura, come on over. We're just watching random movies and eating pop corn and drinking..."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yep."

"Be there soon." They hung up and Sasuke stood, unlocking the door and walking to the front door, leaving a note for Sakura to go ahead and head back to his room. He walked back and sat down, staring at the screen.

"She'll be here soon." He said, explaining himself. Naruto nodded and they watched the movie, Sakura joining them soon after.

After several movies, Sasuke told Sakura about him and Naruto. Within the week, the entire village knew, due to Sasuke's choice. Within the month, Sasuke was back to eating regularly, and back to his pain in the ass, stuborn self.

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter went way too fast, but I'm going to start on a sequal to this. Love ya all! Later!


End file.
